I Hate That I Love You
by Jazzingalong
Summary: Joey and Seto both know they hate each other and everyone else knows that too. Yet in reality they actually love one another, never admitting it openly. Only when Seto forces Joey to be his slave after losing a bet do they find out more about each other and the truth behind all this hate. Seto and Joey may be slightly OOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First. No.1. 1st. Story I have actually done. Ooo so exciting!  
I've always loved Yugioh and only recently have I been going gaga over Seto X Joey. When I first got into yaoi I was all over Ryou X Bakura. Don't worry, I still am. It's just now after read many erotic novels/stories I've been able to express particular situations on paper a lot clear. I'm already half way through chapter two so its just a matter of finishing it off and editing. Boom baby.**

 **Keep in mind that since I'm new to writing I'm gonna have lots of mistakes, so go easy on the reviews, please and thank you. ex oh ex.  
-**

The CEO sighed and rested back in his office chair. Days like this seem to drag on with countless meetings and proposals, especially on top of overdue paperwork due to his sectary calling in sick at the last minute. Normally this would have bothered him and would pass the work onto the intern. The past week though had been quite a rollercoaster in his personal life and work was what he needed for that sense of control again. He looked at the time on his laptop and read it was 9pm, deciding that he'd done enough for one day, he turned his laptop off and placed it in his suitcase. He then made his way out of the office to the lobby where his driver would be waiting to take him home. Once outside, the cold breeze hit his face as he tucked his coat more around himself feeling winter coming on soon. His driver opened the limo door once in eye sight and swiftly entered the vehicle. Setting his briefcase to the side, Kaiba looked outside at the passing pedestrians hoping to accidently see his face again. Sinking deep into his own thoughts, he thought back to a week ago when all this mess began.

Kaiba was sitting in class during recess reading a novel as he felt like isolating himself when all of a sudden Joey bursts through the doors, slamming it behind himself and locking it. Raising an eyebrow, Kaiba assumed he was running from someone who was about to kick his ass – no doubt about that. Joey was short of breath and peered through the window of the door before siding he back against the door to sit on the ground. He didn't notice the CEO in the classroom till he heard, "Being chased by bigger dogs, Mutt?" Joey snapped his head to face him, growling before yelling "Would you stop with the dog comments you jerk! And why I'm being chased is none of your damn business rich boy!" Kaiba waved his comment off before going back to his novel. Joey gave a final glance over his shoulder through the window before standing up, strolling over to Kaiba, grabbing a chair in the process so he was sitting in front of him, folding his arms and resting his head on Kaiba's desk. "You really ought to make some friends instead of being all I'm-High-and-Mighty-and-think-I'm-too-good-for-anyone" the blonde mocked only to receive a cold stare. "Don't you have something better to do like count how many fleas are on your backside? Or be with your geek squad?" the CEO just really wanted to be alone and some peace and quiet. "Yeah well sometimes I like a change. Plus it doesn't hurt to come to class early" Joey lied as he scratched the surface of the desk. Kaiba snorted in amusement before the two sat in silence.

Before running into Kaiba, Joey was sitting with his friends having lunch discussing the usual when all of a sudden he blurted out, "How do you know if you love or hate someone when you have both of those feelings together about them?" The group stared at Joey and before Joey relies what he just said, Tristan bursted out laughing giving his friend a slap on the back. Joey's cheek glowed bright crimson, "Oi shut up already! I must have been thinking out loud, ok? Forget I said anything!" he said as he shoved Tristan away. "I didn't know you liked someone Joey! Tell us who it is" Yugi piped in and everyone in the group leaned a lot closer to Joey. "Hey! Who says I like someone!? It was just a hypothetical question!" Joey said as he tried to hide his face. "Oo I didn't know you knew that big word!?" "Yea and I betcha he learnt it from his boyfriend Kaiba!" Duke said to Tristan before they both burst out laughing, "Or worse. His girlfriend Tea!" who earned the two boys a hard textbook smacked across their head from the girl herself. Joey couldn't help but smile as he too had to admit that Tea can go a little overboard with her 'friendship and encouraging' speeches, especially at inconvenient times. "Just forget it already, like I said before! Anyway I'm gonna go. Meet you guys in class" Joey huffed gathering his things up, but Duke and Tristan has other plans in mind. The two boys looked at each other and nodded. A smirk forming on their faces as they stood up too. "Don't mind if we follow you? I mean unless you're gonna see your boyfriend Kaiba or something?" Duke said in a dramatic tone. "What!? No, fuck off man. I'm leaving!" Joey stormed off, before sensing the two boys following him. He picked up the pace and done a detour to class before sprinting just to get them off his tracks and duck into their classroom and locking it for good measure.

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at the blonde, not showing any hint of kindness "You're constant barking is becoming deafening. Go play with your own breed," Kaiba said glancing over his novel for a second. "Would you stop with the dog comments!? You always act as if something is stuck far up your ass" Joey bit back as he started violently scratching more of the desk away. "Why? It suits a street mutt like you. Inside and out," Kaiba smirked, not taking his eyes of the novel. Joey growled in annoyance. He was sick of his constant bullying which made his blood boil to the brim. Some reason only rich boy had the ability to set a fuse off in Joey by small miserly comments. Despite Joey's feelings for him, he hated him just as much. ' _Stupid crush and stupid dumb jerk face!'_ Joey snatched the novel out of his hands and threw it straight at the CEO's face. Kaiba casually moved his head to the side and only gave out a calm expression. "My my, all bark and no bite. Taming you shouldn't be an issue" Kaiba said as he grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt, forcing him to lean over the desk till their lips met. Time stood still for what seemed like forever till Joey jerked back shoving Kaiba in the process. Joey stared back at the boy, covering his mouth with his hand and the blush forming across his cheeks. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Joey shouted feeling surprised and embarrassed. "Experimenting" Kaiba smirked before standing up, retrieving his novel and walking out the classroom. Joey wanted to stop Kaiba from leaving and punch his lights out but his body was frozen in time. His mind kept racing over those last few seconds before screaming in frustration and slamming his head on the desk. ' _Fucking Kaiba and his twisted games! I swear I hate him even more now'_ and yet…why did he feel happy? No! He wasn't to get his hopes thinking Kaiba felt the same way as he did. Hell, he didn't even know if the guy even swung that way, despite the kiss he forced on Joey. Again, probably just trying to mess with his head before crushing him down even further. Joey cursed to himself before moving to his desk and deciding to push today's event to the back of his mind.

Joey and his friends were walking to the front of the school entrance discussing about what they should do this afternoon as the weekend was now here. "We all could hit the mall first then go to the arcade and finish off with dinner at that new Japanese restaurant" Tea suggested jumping in between Joey and Yugi. "Wait, are you talking about that girly Japanese restaurant? Nah I heard the food there isn't good," Joey persisted as his friends didn't know he worked as a waiter at this particular restaurant. They only knew he had a job as a _waiter_ but that's it. Technically it was a maid café but the business decided to branch out to a restaurant whist keeping the look of a maid café. It was the only job that was available and Joey was desperate to get money as his father just lost his job and rent was now overdue. "Plus guys I've got work tonight and over this weekend sorry guys. Maybe next time?" Joey suggested. "Yeah that's no problem Joey! Well we shall organized something for a different day so you don't miss out on anything" Yugi said. Once at the front of the school, the group said their goodbyes and parted ways home. Joey all by himself now heading to the apartment where both him and his father shared. It was located in one of the worst parts of Domino but it didn't worry him as long as he roof over both his head. Plus he grew up in this part of Domino all his life so he was used to street fighting and familiar with all the gangs around. Joey was deep in thought that he didn't relies a black limo pulled up beside him and someone stepping out. "Shouldn't a dog like you be kept on a leash?" someone called. Joey knew that voice, ' _Oh great, I don't want to deal with his shit now'._ Joey turned and saw Kaiba leaning against his limo looking all high and mighty as ever. "Didn't you have enough today, Rich boy? Piss off already" Joey angrily said as he started walking away before he felt a hand grab his arm. "That's not how you should treat your Master unless you need a muzzle" Kaiba smirked as Joey jerked his arm back and went to strike him in the face before his fist was caught only centimeters in front of Kaiba's face. "Feisty" Kaiba said as he twisted Joey's arm and pinned him against the limo, moving close till his lips touched Joey's ear and his body pressed against the blonde. The touch sent a shiver down Joey's back causing him to blush as he also felt the brunette's body being pressed hard against him. "I don't think you've had someone dominate you before, have we?" Kaiba said as he brought his other hand around to grab Joey's chin and tilt his head back, nipping his ear in the process. The blonde yelped and struggled to get out of Kaiba's strong grip. Joey was glad the lower half of his body was pressed against the limo as he felt desire in his pants grow. "Get off me you bastard!" Joey yelled before receiving another nip, this time on his neck sending more shockwaves through his body. "As much as I enjoy playing with you. I must go, though next time I expect some manners from you". Kaiba tossed Joey to the side before stepping back into his limo and speeding off. Joey didn't even have the chance to yell back as he saw the limo already descending from his view. Joey growled before storming off and continuing his way home. ' _That bastard! I'm gonna find a way to get back at him big time. Maybe try to ruin that handsome face of his and that perfectly toned body and hi-'_ wait, what the hell was Joey thinking? Did he just compliment Kaiba's features? ' _He was just an asshole to you just then and now your thinking about his body!? Great, just great. You're completely messed up Joey Wheeler'._ His head was driving him insane so he started sprinting his way home to hopefully get rid of these thoughts.

On the other side of town, the CEO arrived home. Kicking his shoes off to the side before going towards the kitchen, setting his laptop down on the bench and making himself an espresso. He knew toying with the blonde wouldn't get him any closer to being his but his urges for the blonde were getting stronger and stronger. Seeing him all fired up turn him on, especially when he had the chance to have physical contact with him. Kaiba's feelings for the blonde had always been in his heart but never dared shared them with anyone – even his little brother. He didn't know why he loved Joey but all he knew was that he couldn't get the blonde to escape his mind. He had known Joey all through school and somehow managed to get every class with him. As well as running into him with the geek squad during tournaments and dealing with any situation that involved the Pharaoh. Despite the constant hate the two had for each other, they never were too far apart from eachother. Finishing making his beverage, Mokuba enters the mansion and runs over to greet his big brother surprised. "Oniisan I didn't think you'd be home so early? I thought you would of went to the office straight after school?" Mokuba asked as he savaged the fridge for food before deciding on a snack-pack. "I thought I might do some work at home and spend the rest of the time with you. Do you want to eat out or stay home?" Kaiba asked as he pulled up a bar stool and sat down, sipping at his espresso. Things are work were going steady and Kaiba hadn't spend any time with Mokuba for a while. He felt bad and thought about making it up to him, even if it was for a few hours. Hopping up and down with excitement, "Eat out 'cause I really want to try this super cute restaurant that just opened up! I know you won't like the place but I heard the food is great!" Kaiba sighed and had a feeling he knew which place his brother was talking about. It was one of those places you wouldn't dare catch the CEO in basically. "Does it HAVE to be that cutesy place they call a restaurant?" Kaiba didn't want to hurt is brothers feelings but at the same time didn't want to be seen there – dead or alive. Mokuba was a young adult, yet he still didn't mind doing childish things from time to time. He was only as tall as his shoulder yet he still manages to control Kaiba in some ways that even the brunette didn't know how. "Oh so you know which place I'm talking about? C'mon Oniisan I really want to try it. Just this once, pretty please?" He looked over to his little brother and saw those puppy dog eyes staring straight at him. ' _Sigh. For God's sake'_ "Fine", brunette grumbled before his little brother bounced off to his bedroom and told his big brother were leaving at 7pm. Giving a final sigh, Kaiba finished his drink and went up to his bedroom, taking his laptop with him to get a head start with his work. It was only 3:30pm and he knew his little brother would take ages to get ready along with chatting to various people on social media at the same time. Entering his bedroom, was quite big for one person, accommodating a king size bed at the back of the room with layers of light blue and black silk sheets upon it. On the other side of the room was a small office set up complete with a desk, photos of him and Mokuba and a phone. Beside that was the door to his walk in wardrobe which was connected to his also large bathroom and finally a landing overlooking the backyard garden of the mansion. Kaiba set himself up at his desk, opening his laptop before typing away and signing various documents.

Deciding to look at the time on his laptop, he noticed how much time had flown by. It was 6:30pm and it would take about 15mins from home to drive into town. Finishing off his last bit of work, he turned off his laptop and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Stripping down and throwing his clothes in the wash basket, he stepped into the shower letting the hot water relax his mind. He mind started to wonder over to the blonde he kissed today. Oh how those soft lips felt against his made it all seem like a dream. His desire for the blonde increase when he had Joey pinned against the car underneath him and millions of scenes played out in his mind of what he wanted to do with Joey in that position. When he felt Joey's body tense against him, it made his pants spring to life – luckily he was able to control himself enough not to show any signs of the bulge. Kaiba leaned back again the wall of the shower as he started picturing of that exact position where the outcome turned out differently. Taking Joey over his limo was one of his fantasies along with many others. Within seconds Kaiba's member was already fully erect and knew he had release some of this sexual tension. Grasping his member in his hand, he began to pump slowly. Closing his eyes and moaning softly at the thought of Joey being underneath him, glistering with sweat and begging for more. Kaiba's movements became faster and harder as his imagination grew wilder – himself thrusting in the boy's tight hole, hitting that sweet spot where the blonde begged for more. The hot water made pleasuring himself easier as Kaiba gasped the boys name loudly letting his orgasm spread through him like wildfire. He slowed down his movements letting the sticky substance wash off him before finishing off the rest of his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall say first I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the previous one since work likes to suck the energy out of me. Along with the fact I've got other story ideas for other animes being typed up. haha. I promise to make the next chapter juicer.**

 **Quick shout out to AnonymousTigress, babygirl2224, ToxicBeautie and Meek Mille Miller for reviewing/following/favoring this story. For a newbie like myself, it makes my day and inspires me to keep pushing on! It also made me squeal like a fan girl 'cause I was overwhelmed with joy. Thank you so much! 3**

 **Boys and girls, please review and enjoy! :)**

"Hurry up Seto! I'm starving here. Do you want me to die of hunger!?" Mokuba shouted out at the bottom of the staircase being impatient like usual. Kaiba just walked out of his room wearing a simple black turtle neck long sleeve shirt rolled up and his trademark pants- black leather. "I'm sure you'll survive" Kaiba said once he was at the top of the staircase. Making his way down, he grabbed his coat and walked outside with Mokuba before entering the limo. "How's studies been for you?" Kaiba asked once there were on their way to dinner. "So far so good. You know I pretty much know a lot of the topics so exam week will be a piece of cake!" Mokuba spoke as he checked his phone, probably on a chatting site. Kaiba smiles and ruffled the boys' hair, "Hay I had to style this!" Mokuba whined as he tried to fix his now messed up hair. "I haven't said this before but you've grown up quite a bit and I'm proud of you" Kaiba said softly. Mokuba's eyes widened as he looked at the elder in surprise, not used to compliments from his brother. "Ok who are you and what have you done to my brother?" was all he could say. Kaiba just chuckled before staring out the window and the boy returning to his phone till they reached their destination. It was true that Kaiba usually didn't chuck kindness out and about but it was only lately that he felt this way. Ever since battle city ended, Kaiba's feelings grew stronger the more Joey was pulled away from him. The only time he got to see the blonde was during school – even then that wasn't enough for Kaiba. He would constantly try and find a way to be close to Joey even if it meant annoying him, staring at him in class or being in eye distant any other time. He even gone to great measures by following the blonde home one day secretly just because he overheard the geek squad talking about Joey going over to visit his boyfriend – thankfully it was all but a joke. Still, he had to find out for himself. Kaiba knew he was crazy for going to such lengths but this was the one thing he couldn't control himself over.

"This is for table no. 14 and don't forget the sauce", the chef said putting two plates on the pass just in time for Joey to pick up the order and place a new one in. It was quite busy for a Friday night and the restaurant only just opened. Although the restaurant wouldn't be his first pick to work at, Joey loved his boss and the people he worked with. Being a waiter for him had the perks of tips – especially at a ex-maid café as regulars would still come by. Seeing the crowd build more each hour, Joey hoped he'd get a few tips to help pay at least two weeks of rent in advance plus get a decent about of groceries. The restaurant was called Open Flower and the décor was more light brown with white love quotes placed on the walls. There were areas of baby pink, blue and yellow to break up the brown but that was about it. Besides being a maid café in the past, a lot of the girly stuff was toned down quite a bit to appeal to most customers but even so, it still was feminine. The girls wore white flared dresses with either a baby pink, blue or yellow apron with white lace along the edges. Luckily the guys only had to wear long black pants, white long sleeve dress shirt rolled up with a light brown apron with white lace along the edge. The only thing that sucked the most was the fact he was the ONLY male staff who worked FOH, which meant he constantly got flirted by both girls and guys of all ages. "Joey can you stay at the front, greet the guests in and seat them only for a few minutes, please?" his supervisor rushed over to him. He nodded in response and made his way to the front only to be stopped in his tracks as he spotted the one person never ever to meet at his work. Seto fucking Kaiba. "Oh for fucks sake. Someone kill me now! _"_ Joey panicked under his breath before turning to another one of his workers asking them to swap jobs. "What's wrong Joe? You're great at the front plus I'm busy", Elli said as she rushed off before Joey could say anything. He didn't want anyone to know he was working here, especially Seto Kaiba. He knew he would never live this down, probably spread it around making him laughing stock of the school. He grumbled in annoyance and maked the rest of the way up to the entrance, only to notice he had company as well. Mokuba spotted Joey straight away and gave him a big wave and smile, "Hay Joey I didn't know you worked here! Small world huh?" In the background Kaiba snickered at Joey's dress attire, "I guess this place brings out your feminine side. Who knew dogs like you played dress up". ' _Yet I do admit he looks kinda cute'_ Kaiba thought. Keeping his fisted arms by his side, Joey had to maintain self-control and just stay calm. "Well maybe you should shut up. Do you want to eat here or not?" Joey gritted between his teeth. "That's no way to speak to a paying customer now is it?" ' _Kaiba and his smart fucking mouth'_ Joey thought glaring at the brunette which a grin was returned _'yeah a mouth you want to just ravish with your own and shove your tongue dow- Joey! Focus here!_ "Fine, this way then" Joey turned around quickly before the two saw him blushing. He showed them off to a table of two and returned to the front greeting guests till his supervisor took over again. "Seto why you have to be so cold to him?" Mokuba whispered to his brother. Kaiba just ignored his brother's question before crossing his arms and legs. "You know they say if you hate someone so much it means you love them" Mokuba said playfully ignoring the cold glare he received as only he was able to get away with it. Joey switched roles with his supervisor now able to take orders etc, before remember that the Kaiba brothers were dining in. Seeing as there order hadn't been taken, he told himself to keep calm and to try not cause a scene. "So what can I get you kiddo and _moneybags_?" Joey said as causal as he could, drawing out a notepad and pen. "Well aren't you the sweetest thing ever. It's as though you're the pup in this place" Kaiba smirked as he noticed Joey biting his lip in annoyance. ' _I would give anything to bite that lip myself'_ Kaiba's thoughts suddenly began to wonder again without giving too much away on the outside. "Very. Funny", Joey glared at Kaiba. ' _Luckily I'm working otherwise I would of taken him down right here, right now'_ Joey thought along with a bunch of cursing. Mokuba said his order and Kaiba just agreed to eat anything his little brother was having as it didn't bother him much. He just wanted to get in and out of this place as he couldn't stand the décor of this place, though he was surprised to see Joey which made dinner worth it.

Joey just placed the order in to the chefs before his supervisor came over and whispered, "Who is that hot brunette that you just served?" eyeing off the CEO from a distant. Joey followed to where her eyes were which landed on Kaiba, "Some jerk-faced asshole. I wouldn't bother with him". His supervisor smirked, "Yeah but that 'jerk-faced asshole' seems like someone who just screams out 'Sex', wouldn't you agree?" she said as she walked back to duties. Joey face went crimson with the thought of 'Kaiba and sex' seemed to send a shiver down his spine through to his front region. Quickly changing topics, Joey tended to a few more guests before the Kaiba brother's dinner was ready to be served. Joey grabbed them and walked over to the boys before noticing Kaiba giving his brother a warm smile as Mokuba was obviously telling him something. It made Joey melt inside a little seeing this rare moment and even made him smile a little before his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on this shoulder. "You all good Joey?" one of the waitresses asked. Joey snapped out of it and set the dishes down in front of the boys, noticing that Kaiba dropped the smile and replaced it with his usual cold expression once he appeared. "Took your time Mutt", was all Kaiba said to the blonde, not looking up as he bit on his tongue to stop himself from cursing at the CEO. "Sorry about that, _sir"_ Joey exaggerated on the last word before storming off to the back outside _._ He pulled up a milk crate and sat down on it, leaning his back against the wall closing his eyes. Joey's mind was driving him insane today switching from loving the CEO to hate within seconds. Kaiba's actions today muddled up everything in blonde's head making his feelings for the CEO even more confusing. Sure he was still acting like the jerk he is but now he made a move on Joey for God's sake. One minute he's in the blonde's face and next he's back to being cold hearted. _'Why can't I like someone else!? Argh I hate him so much now!'_ Joey screamed in his mind. He wanted to push all feelings aside for the brunette but now it was even more difficult with all the advances he's been making on the blonde. He got up and went back in the restaurant to get the night over with. Fortunately he didn't have to deal with Kaiba anymore during their dining experience but felt a little disappointed he couldn't exchange a few more words with Mokuba. He loved the younger brother and treated him like family more than anything. Sometimes he wondered how the young one could stand to be around the eldest as their personalities are at opposite ends. With the end of the night finally here, he counted the amount of tips he earned and sure enough he meet his desire goal. Stuffing the money into the pocket of his jeans, he hung his apron up and said his goodbyes to everyone before making his way home. The journey home was a peaceful one as the night was filled with oceans of stars and soft winds flowing through the empty streets. Even though times were tough at home, the beauty of the night was the one thing he looked forward to. His mind was able to wonder over countless memories he shared with his friends and sister – even Kaiba if you believe it. His feelings for the brunette came about when he saw Kaiba outside of school with his little brother. Joey was only a few meters away from the two, when Joey saw something he least expected. Both were laughing about something whilst Mokuba was licking away at an ice-cream and Kaiba ruffling his young ones hair. The scene stopped Joey in his tracks as he couldn't help but gaze at Kaiba's smile – completely unguarded and full of life. That genuine soft opposite side of Kaiba that Joey never witnessed until tonight again, made him see Kaiba with fresh eyes. He wanted to discover more of this new side and maybe, just maybe have Kaiba smile at him for once instead of his usual glares. ' _Never gonna happen'_ Joey sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, shoved the key in the door entering to find his father passed out on couch under a mountain of beer cans. ' _Typical'_ Joey thought as he hung his coat up and went to the fridge to grab a drink. His father always got drunk whenever he had the chance, mainly to dull the ache in his heart over losing his wife many years ago. Joey felt sorry for him and felt the only thing he could do to support them was financially and just be there when needed – even if he did beat him up sometimes. Family is family and he wouldn't want to part form that no matter what. Too tired from Kaiba and work, he decided to skip on dinner and goes to his room, locking it behind him before crashing on the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off.


End file.
